


The Death Note is Dead Long - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Art, Bento Decoupage, M/M, MOD PODGE, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations I made for this awesome fic.  http://archiveofourown.org/works/2214909</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Note is Dead Long - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Death Note is Dead, Long Live the Decoupage!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214909) by [certs_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, so I read this fic and I just had to do some art for it it was so good. Light in it is really cool and artistic. Go read it now, everyone! I honestly think this is the best work I've done so far. I had to do a lot of different things with the brush settings to keep it realistic, but it turned out great. I think it's actually better than the story (just, like, more emotive and carefully crafted and whatnot), which is such a compliment to the author. Leave comments please! (but no flames) Thanks guys!


End file.
